The Train Ride
by grlkat
Summary: After coming back from a meeting the players board the train with a lack of exictement, even Tezuka's that bored. So, unknowingly, Sakuno, Ryoma, Eiji and a newcomer make the train ride home full of surprises for their senpais. And it starts with candy.


AN: Konnichiwa! This is my first anime fic ever posted online and my first PoT fic ever thought of. Be easy on me please.

Train Ride One Shot

The Tenipuri piled into the train station along with Ryuzaki-sensai and Sakuno-chan. They had just come back from a region wide meeting about sportsmanship and such nonsense. It was only two o 'clock and already even Eiji wanted to go sleep.

"Come on everyone, unto the train. This was a useless waste of my Saturday morning." Sumire said before grumbling; Sakuno touched her arm

"Oh grandma, don't worry. Maybe we can go get some ice cream or something later." Sakuno comforted her grandmother as they stepped on the train and sat down

Everyone was able to get a seat and most took to start their own loud conversations since it was only them in the compartment. Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji merely watched the others or stared into space. Like the other three, Sakuno wasn't in conversation. Quite bored, Sakuno took out a large lollipop from her grandmother's pocket. Smiling innocently back at Sumire when she spotted her stealing, she unwrapped the lollipop and popped it in her mouth.

Ryoma was the first to notice Sakuno eating the lollipop next to him. He stared as she twirled the stick this way and that all while listening and nodding to what Sumire, Oishi and Eiji were talking about. Sakuno saw him and offered him one after taking it from the pocket again.

"Here, Obaa-san won't mind, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma nodded and also popped it in his mouth

"Good right?" Sakuno asked and Ryoma nodded "Remember not to bite it till the last layer. It won't last the whole trip then Ryoma-kun."

-----------------

The lollipop itself was a very complex one for something normal. It was many layered with a milky cream center when you bit into it. The first layer was cheery. As Ryoma and Sakuno licked their lollipops, it quickly caught Momo's perverted attention. He blinked as his teammate 'masterfully' licked and sucked on the lollipop without making noise. He looked at Sakuno and noticed the way she was wrapping her tongue around the base and pulled it back into her mouth without using her hands. Momo gaped and Kaidoh insulted him.

"Oi, baka! Weren't you just telling me that you never got distracted on the court? Look at you." Kaidoh said from next to him rolling his eyes

"Shut up mamushi. Besides, look at them. Not me." Momo gestured with his head to the happy freshmen eating their lollipops in ignorance

"What? They're sucking on lollipops. So what's wrong with… you have a evil perverted mind to think about your teammate and your coach's granddaughter that way Momoshiro Takeshi." Kaidoh said as he noticed the smirk on Momo's face when he said 'sucking'

"I'm a teenager. A teenage boy at that. Sue me mamushi." Momo said before Ryoma looked in his direction and-

pop

-he pulled out the lollipop with a loud pop. Momo stared and Kaidoh understood why Momo would even look in that direction. Ryoma looked so young and innocent with a lollipop in his hand and his eyes wide with enjoyment. And the fact that something so innocent looking can do what he did with the lolly was just a sin. Even, no especially, with Sakuno, it was a sin. But a much welcomed sin according to Momo when Ryoma turned away to listen to Sakuno and stuck the lolly back in his mouth.

"What happened? What's going on over there?" Taka-san asked as he was next to Kaidoh in the three-seater

"Momo is watching Echizen and Sakuno-chan eat their lollipops, Kawamura-senpai." Kaidoh explained since Momo was now officially obsessed with the cheery flavored lollies in the freshmen's hands

"Why?... Momo!" Don't think that about them. They're children!" Kawamura whispered quietly so that only those three could hear it

--------------------

"Do you know why Taka-senpai is yelling so low at Momo-chan-senpai Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked and Ryoma shrugged as they stared at the three senpai

"Either way it looks like Kaidoh-senpai is enjoying it." Ryoma added and she nodded before she tuned into the conversation next to her and his eyes began to wander

-----------------

Fuji was bored. Of course he was but he didn't show it. He was sitting next to the Seigaku King of Cool himself. It would've been fun to make Tezuka talk a bit but he wasn't in the mood. Maybe thinking of something funny and sadistic would hold him over… His eyes darted around the car from under his bangs, looking for something to entertain or inspire him. Wait… right…there. Fuji's eyes zeroed on the same sight that Momo had been watching.

Fuji never knew a mouth could do that. Especially Sakuno's innocent one. Wait a minute, even Ryoma's shouldn't be able to do that. Was moving your tongue like that even legal! He stole a glance at Momo, Kaidoh and Kawamura. They were engaged in some heated discussion about the freshmen and Momo's close attention to details. Fuji mentally gaped at Sakuno's skilled mouth pulling back in the lolly that her hand had tugged out. Ryoma was no better honestly. The way he was bringing his small tongue around and around the lolly before slowly licking from bottom to top was bad. Especially since he was looking right at the prodigy while his tongue was working. Fuji's eyes widened clearly as he began to think along the same lines as Momo

----------------

Tezuka watched as four of his teammates succumbed to the unintentional seduction attempts made by Sakuno and Echizen. He mentally sighed, it was sad to him how easily hormones kicked in at their age. He despised it, despite the fact that they also gave him his height and commanding voice. He watched as Kawamura soon, unfortunately, began to follow Momo and Fuji's examples and merely stared at the two freshmen. He saw that Echizen's tongue was now redder than before because of the cheery layer but was now it was turning more orange because of the new flavor.

Tezuka sighed mentally again, he couldn't believe that his teammates could think like this at a time like this. Then again, if Eiji was about to sleep, then it was pretty boring. That boy always manages to keep himself occupied, no matter what. Tezuka found the said boy talking to Sumire and Oishi about new formations while Sakuno listened on. He fought only slightly to not stare at Sakuno licking the lollipop. Give him a break, it looked interesting, just the wrong time, place, and person(s). The train stopped at that moment and only one person boarded: Kamio. Now, he saw that Inui had succumbed as well. So make it five teammates. Tezuka mentally sighed again.

---------------

Not wanting to sit, Kamio grabbed the pole in front and to the right of Tezuka and Fuji, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was in the rhythm, DUH. He bobbed his head to the beat of his MP3 player while eating his popsicle. A hot day like this called for such treats. He noticed that Echizen was here and eating a lolly but took in no more. He began to sway side to side as the beat increased with the new song. He took no notice that Momo was now gawking at him along with Kaidoh, Inui and Fuji, who was merely looking through his bangs.

Kamio soon began to hum and drum his fingers against the metal in his hands without breaking tempo, coordination and popsicle eating, even if it was just his hips, shoulders and head that were swaying side to side. The song was really like a break-up song but it still had that dancing or jumping feeling in it.

"I remember when you came with me that night… We said forever, that you would never… let me go… here I am again… with nothing left inside…" Kamio sang softly while twirling the popsicle in his hand

Kamio never knew his dancing could being him such attention. Or his singing. Or maybe it was just because of that damned popsicle. Whichever reason it was, he looked up suddenly and felt like he was being preyed on. He gulped, looked side to side before turning up the volume.

--------------

This was bad… very bad… especially for Momo. His imagination was probably going farther than any of his senpai's or even Kaidoh's. He was literally bouncing when Kamio began to sway his hips around the pole innocently. You know, that's what he didn't get. These three people were torturing him so much, and yet they thought they were only doing innocent things. He felt sorry for himself but then again, he couldn't control the fact that Kamio had a nice butt. Gah, not his day… not at all… maybe he would end up like Nanjiroh-san or something. Perverted monk. Perverted tennis players the both of them.

"You look pale Momo-chan-senpai. Are you alright?" Sakuno asked, leaning on her knees and twirling the lolly out of her mouth to speak clearly

"H-Hai!" Momo squeaked slightly but Sakuno shrugged and looked around

She again twirled the lolly in her mouth while leaning on her knees in front of Momo. He sweat-dropped very heavily to the fact that Sakuno's mouth was only a foot away from his… yeah him. Sakuno soon heard Kamio singing and took the lolly out of her mouth with another loud pop.

"That's Kamio-kun right? From… Fudomine?" Sakuno asked Kaidoh

"Hai. That's him Sakuno-chan." Kaidoh said in an even voice and Sakuno nodded

"Arigato Kaidoh-senpai." Sakuno stood and went to Kamio

"Kamio-kun?" Sakuno asked while tapping his shoulder; he jerked and stared at her before taking out an ear piece and his popsicle

"Hai? You're… Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter right?"

"Hai. Sakuno. Um, Kamio-kun… I was wondering if I could listen with you?" Kamio shrugged and plugged in the ear piece

"If I get into the rhythm too much, I'm sorry then. But once I get into the rhythm…."

"You can't stop it right?" Sakuno filled in and he nodded as she stood across from him and gripped unto the pole to maintain balance in the moving train

--------------------

Sakuno never could dance. Never. Or even bob her head at the right time. But, with Kamio, she was in synch with him quickly. They went the same direction, sang the same time, and ate their treats as well. Unfortunately for them, Fuji and Tezuka had a good look at them clearly. While Tezuka didn't think about it, Fuji was formulating a quick and conniving plan. Momo stared at the two 'pole-dancers' and stared bug-eyed. This of course went noticed by Ryoma.

"What are you staring at Momo-senpai?" he asked and Momo jumped

"N-nothing Echizen. Go back to your lollipop." Ryoma stuffed the lollipop in his mouth and grimaced

"What's wrong Echizen?" Momo asked when the talented mouth puckered in disgust

"I hate green apple." Ryoma merely said before popping it back into his mouth

-------------------

He sucked the lolly harder than before to get the green apple layer off quickly. He didn't dare bite it off because Sakuno had warned him not to. His tongue lapped up the green juices sliding down his chin and down the stick of the lollipop. Some even got on his fingers so he brought his head back and let the finger drip into his mouth before licking it clean and getting the liquid candy out from under his nails as well. Fuji's attention quickly went to him as the lollipop was brought in and out of his mouth and the juices were licked clean from fingers and sticks. Momo, Kaidoh and Inui clenched their jaws as they watched both shows in front of them. Sakuno and Kamio were only separated by the pole but they swung their hips in such harmony that without it, they might have been grinding together. The only people oblivious to this were Sumire and Eiji, seeing as Oishi soon took notice and locked eyes with Tezuka.

'_What are they doing!"_ Oishi thought desperately to his friend

'_How should I know._' Tezuka thought back, each one knowing what the other was thinking only through habit

"You two should stop." Ryoma said "The senpais are staring at you Sakuno-chan."

"What are we doing wrong?" Kamio said, lapping up the cheery flavored water going down his finger

"Oh hold on Kamio-kun…" Sakuno went to reach up but looked at Kamio first, his head was tilted and he looked confused "You have some on the side of your lip."

She gestured for it and he brought his face closer to her hand so she could wipe it off. She wiped off the juice and sucked her finger lightly. Kamio arched an eyebrow at this but then shrugged. Ann-chan usually did the same thing anyway. The others watched as she sucked her finger for a while until Kamio offered her his popsicle. She arched an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Trade. The lollipop for the popsicle." Kamio explained

----------------------

She nodded and they traded. Sakuno stuck about six inches of the popsicle in her mouth the minute she got it so Inui and Momo groaned. She turned to look at them and they were either rubbing their arm or leg as if in pain. Shrugging, she began sucking on the popsicle with vigor. In. Out. In. Out. The same went for Kamio. In. Out. In. Out. Ryoma merely shrugged before sucking his lollipop as well. In. Out. In. Out. Now, only Oishi, Eiji and Tezuka of the team weren't imagining things with these three students.

"Ryuzaki-sensai?" Eiji asked after spotting Ryoma with his lolly

"Hai Eiji?" she answered

"Can I have a lollipop too?" Eiji asked and she handed him one while shaking her head

"I shouldn't even give it to you. Too much sugar is bad for you Eiji."

"But, I love sweet stuff." Eiji replied before stuffing the lollipop in his mouth; Fuji turned to look at him and he waved at the tensai happily before taking out the lolly with a pop "Look Fuji, I got one too!" Eiji said like a small child, holding out the glistening treat

Fuji smiled and nodded and as Eiji turned away, Fuji brought his head back and bit back a moan. Tezuka frowned at his classmate. With four people sucking something, that was it for Momo. The minute he got off the train he was rushing home and looking at his perverted comics while in a cold shower. This was honestly enough for Inui, Kaidoh and Kawamura as well. They were all going to need cold showers before the end of the hour. And if Inui was calculating correctly, they had five minutes before one of them cracked and chose to tackle someone. Fortunately, in three minutes they would be arriving at the station.

"Attention passengers. It seems that there's a dead cat in the tracks up ahead and you will not be able to dismount until it is cleared. That will be taken care of in the next five minutes… minimum." A clear female voice said over the AP system and Inui sweat-dropped.

-------------------

Five minutes left…

This wasn't good for anyone. In five minutes, Momo, Inui and Fuji would do rock, paper scissors to see who jumped who. No one would touch Eiji, he was too innocent and he was Oishi's to deal with. But if Sumire didn't deal with her granddaughter, Momo wanted to. And Inui hoped for Kamio while Fuji wanted whichever which in this case meant Ryoma. Tezuka sighed mentally…

Four minutes….

It didn't look good for Kamio, Sakuno and Ryoma or Eiji either. In. Out. In. Out. Went the four treats of the mouths of their holders. In. Out. In. Out. They went. 'In' went Momo's mind to the gutters. 'Out' came the lollipop Kamio was holding…

Three minutes…

Kamio and Sakuno heard a fast song and instantly began to sway their hips. Side to side went their hips. Up and down went their heads as they bobbed them. Side to side went Fuji as he tried to suppress his urge to pounce one of them…

Two minutes…..

Ryoma had now gotten past the green apple layer and was almost at the center. All he had was this grape layer. His favorite. 'In' went the treat on a stick. 'Out' went Fuji's sanity and control over his hands…

One minute left…

Inui was worried. Not only for his next action but of Momo's and Fuji's. They would do 'rock, paper, scissors' in forty-five seconds and then three or four childhoods would be ruined

"Ryoma-kun, you should finish off the lollipop. You too Kamio-kun. The center is the next layer from the looks of it." Sakuno said taking out the half finished popsicle and the two boys nodded…

Thirty seconds left…

Ryoma caressed the lolly with his tongue before pressing it inside his mouth. With his lips open for all to see, he began to slowly crush the lollipop. Slowly but surely, a white cream oozed out from the lollipop and unto his tongue. So he threw back his head…

Fifteen seconds….

Kamio didn't waste any time and so as Fuji watched he crunched loudly into the lolly. The three senpais played rock-paper-scissors as Inui predicted. The white cream filled Kamio's mouth instantly so he took out the stick and saw the cream flowing down it. He licked it hungrily and even offered some to Sakuno. She smiled an 'thank you' and lapped up the cream dripping from Kamio's fingers…

Five seconds…

Both Sakuno and Ryoma had their heads thrown back as they suckled up the white cream from the lollipops. ..

Four seconds….

Kamio had taken back his popsicle while Sakuno held his wrist still and her tongue tenderly attended to the stick in his hand. Ryoma was just sucking the ooze out from the small hole he had made in the top. He had planned it that way when he had pressed it against the roof of his mouth…

Three seconds…

Momo, Inui and Fuji were standing by now. To some it may have looked like they were getting ready to leave. But, to Tezuka, he knew what they would do; he had seen the game…

Two seconds….

Sakuno and Ryoma took the stick in their mouths and brought it out clean. Kamio stuffed the rest of the six inch popsicle into his mouth and also brought out a clean stick. However, Ryoma hadn't swallowed all of it and some of it had come out of the corner of his lips. Kamio saw it as well as Momo, Inui and Fuji…

One second…

Kamio wiped Ryoma's chin despite his obvious shock and sucked it up from his finger. Ryoma got up and stood by them a foot away. The doors were beginning to open and the three senpai charged to their kouhai. The doors opened fully…

-----------------------

Ding!

"Thank you for riding today. This is the last stop for the day." The cool female voice spoke again and Momo went into Inui who fell into Fuji who landed on the floor

"Baka. Baka. Baka monkey!" Kaidoh said to Momo, who glared

"Shut up mamushi. Where is everyone?" he asked looking for Fuji and Inui

"Underneath you Momo." Inui said and Fuji looked crushed

"I'm… not that… strong…." Fuji squeaked out and the combined mass on top of him got off; he lay panting on the floor for a second before getting up slowly

"What were you guys doing, running off like that?" Sumire asked with hands on her hips and shaking her head

She left them and everyone got off the train platform. Ryoma, Sakuno and Kamio stared at the other members of the Seigaku tennis club and Tezuka stared at them from behind.

"Do you know why Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai wanted to chase us?" Sakuno asked

"No idea." Kamio said

"No. Don't really care." Ryoma said "Do you know Tezuka-senpai?" he added without looking back

"Your only talent isn't only tennis. Next time be careful where you eat your sticks and in front of who." Tezuka said and Kamio blushed as the Buchou walked away

"Do you know why Kamio-kun?" Sakuno asked

"Your senpai are perverts you two. And don't forget it. That's all you need to know. See you around." Kamio left blushing and Ryoma and Sakuno merely looked at each other

"Perverts?" the said together and Sakuno blushed bright red

"So that's how that works…" she whispered and Ryoma still didn't know

"What are you talking about Sakuno-chan?" he asked and she blushed (he calls her that in this fic ok?)

"Please, ask your father Ryoma-kun."

--------------

"Oyaji?" Ryoma started during dinner that night

"Hm" his mouth was full of food

"How come when Sakuno-chan me and Kamio-kun were eating lollipops and popsicles on the train, Inui-senpai, Momo-chan-senpai and Fuji-senpai wanted to tackle us?"

"How were you eating the treats Ryoma-san?" Nananko asked smiling since she knew where this was going  
"Well… we just sucking them and licking them. I still don't see the big deal. Even though Sakuno stuck six inches of the popsicle in her mouth at once…"

SPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oyaji!" Ryoma yelled as his father sprayed his mother in rice

"She stuck six inches in! Alright Ryoma, this time when I tell you something, listen carefully. It all starts when a man and a woman…." Nanjiroh continued despite his wife's distress at this being discussed at the table.

----------------

That night, Ryoma lay in bed on his back. His eyes were wide open as his father's speech replayed itself in his head. He was scarred. He was not only scarred for now though. He would be scarred for eternity. Only because his senpai were being hentais on a stupid train ride…

AN: NYA! Finally done! I'm sorry for scarring Ryoma-kun like that but he must evolve that soon to be teenage brain of his. Onegai... send reviews for me. Tell me what a horrible job I did... No not really but please review. Ja ne minna!


End file.
